There are known in the prior art walkers for assisting infirm persons in walking. While most of these devices are in some degree satisfactory, they suffer from a number of defects. Most are not provided with seats for permitting the user to rest. Those which are provided with seats are not as easy to use as is desirable. Neither are they as safe as is desirable.